A Pixie Hollow Wedding
by Lois117
Summary: Hey everybody, so today is Valentine's Day and I saw very few stories for Tinkerbell and Terence, and I thought that I should do something about it, so I put up a wedding story about these two. This is during the proposal, before the wedding, and during the wedding, plus there are some fairy traditions I thought I should make up. This is also movie based. Enjoy!


**A Pixie Hollow Wedding**

**I decided to put up another wedding story on Valentine's Day for these crazy kids. Since Chase Davenport gave me roses and a heart shaped locket, I'm starting to feel some love, not enough to actually be into Valentine's Day though.**

**Elsa: Didn't our Sassy Gay Friend say, "Love can come in different forms, even sisterly love."**

**Anna: Yeah, so if Valentine's Day is the day of love, then it can also be love of friends and family too**

**Lois117: Well, yeah, there is that, which is why some single friends, people who hate Valentine's Day, and I will be having an anti-Valentine's Day celebration.**

**Anna: Well, at least you're with friends.**

**Lois117: Alright now I need you girls to leave because you are not in this story, and I need Tinker bell here to do the disclaimer.**

**Tinker Bell: Lois117 does not own any of the Disney Fairies or their material what so ever.**

**Lois117: Oh, and before I forget, this story takes place when America was finally born, so now everything is modern. You'll know why. Enjoy!**

* * *

In New York, the dark sky was full of colors because it was the 4th of July. Every fairy from Pixie Hollow would spread out to any state in America. This was Tinker Bell's first 4th of July because she was usually busy at Tinker's Nook making some new inventions, but after a bunch of begging and convincing from all of her friends, and friend of many years who turned into boyfriend of many, many years, Terence, she decided to go to New York with them to see the celebration. Tink's friends wanted Tink to come with them since it was a special occasion. They were recently on the tallest building watching the fireworks. Tinker Bell was amazed by the colorful explosion, but while she was looking at the fireworks, Terence was staring at Tinker bell. Terence couldn't help but smile because she did look beautiful under the light.

Terence clears his throat and starts, "Tink, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

Tinker Bell turns to him, "What is it, Terence?"

"We've been together for a really long time."

"You can say that again, it's actually been decades or centuries since we even first met."

"Yeah, anyways, I've been thinking this through, and I feel that I'm ready."

Everyone, but Tinker Bell, knew what was going on. They had everything planned for today.

Tinker bell starts to ask, "Ready for what?"

"I love you Tinker Bell, and I feel that this is the best time to ask," he pulls out a box from his pouch and gets on one knee, "Will you marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a ring, "I love you Tinker Bell, always have and always will. Right now, I'm just a Dust Keeper fairy asking a Tinker fairy if she wants to spend every waking moment to be with the one Sparrow man she has ever loved. So, what do you say, Tink? Will you marry me?"

Tears started to stream down Tinker Bell's cheek and everyone was silent for a moment until she said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Terence!" once he puts the ring on her, everyone starts to cheer while Tinker Bell squeezes Terence with a hug, and then she passionately kisses him, "I love you Terence."

"I love you too Tink."

Tinker Bell and Terence decided to get married next summer and that they would do it outside of the Pixie Dust Tree with Vidia as the bridesmaid of honor, Bobble as the best man, and Queen Clarion to officiate their marriage, of course. It was finally the day of the wedding and Tinker Bell is in her dressing room with Periwinkle, Fairy Mary, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, and Zarina. Periwinkle and Fairy Mary were helping her with her dress, Rosetta was doing her make-up, Zarina was putting fairy dust on her wings, Vidia and Fawn were doing her hair, while Iridessa and Silvermist were trying to calm her down because she so nervous that she was pale.

"I'm so nervous, what if I forget my vows or if there's a wardrobe malfunction, I'm going to make a total fool out of myself to the point where Terence will regret ever asking me to marry him."

"Calm down raindrop, you're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, Silvermist is right, which is a surprise, you're going to be ok."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married here. I really hope Terence doesn't back out on this."

Zarina starts to say, "Are you kidding me? Terence talks non-stop about you at work, even when you guys were 'just friends' he would still constantly talk about you, and you're worried that he would leave you all of a sudden? No way, he would never do that to you. He really does love you. Who else would break the rules by borrowing extra pixie dust just to look for you? If that isn't love, then I don't know what love is."

"Nice said, Zarina" Says Vidia.

"Thanks Vidia."

Periwinkle would also agree, "She's right, I see the way you guys are whenever you're together, or that time when I asked if he was you're boyfriend or not." Everyone starts to laugh.

"Maybe you girls are right, I'm just nervous that something might go totally wrong." Says Tinker Bell.

"Keep thinking like that and it just might happen. You have to calm down, dearie, you just have to picture yourself walking down the aisle looking straight at Terence, finally be able to spend the rest of your life with him." Says Fairy Mary.

Tinker Bell thanks Fairy Mary for the advice as they finish with her dress, hair, make-up, and veil. She looks in the mirror and sees how beautiful she looks.

Vidia was the first to speak, "Wow Tink, you look awesome."

"Just spectacular." Says Rosetta.

"Really? Thanks girls."

They hear the wedding starting

"Girls, it's time, quick, get your bouquet ready while we go out." Says Fawn.

As the wedding music starts to play, Queen Clarion appears, then walks in Bobble, Clank, two of Terence's closest work partners, Fairy Gary, and Terence. Soon comes in Vidia, Zarina, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fairy Mary, and Tinker Bell who was being escorted by Periwinkle. As everyone was looking at her, she was the only one looking at Terence, who was so stunned by how beautiful she looked, it was like he was about to faint. When she gets to the alter, they lace their hands and look each other in their eyes.

Queen Clarion begins, "Ladies and gentleman of Pixie Hollow, we are gathered here today to join Tinker Bell, the Tinker fairy, and Terence, the Dust Keeper fairy, in matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was silent for a while. "Very well then, let us start the ceremony. Terence, if you may pour your pixie dust into the tinker cup." As he pours the pixie dust into the cup, Queen Clarion continues, "As you pour the pixie dust, which represents your talent as a Pixie Dust fairy, into the tinker cup, which represents her talent as a Tinker fairy, you two are now bonded as one." As he finishes pouring the dust into the cup, they start to pour the pixie on each other, as tradition. "On to the vows, Terence will you begin, since you have a very special vow for Tinker Bell."

Terence nods as music starts to play and he starts to sing.

_We're the best of friends and we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind, ohh_

_But lately something's changed as I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says…_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause' she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line ohh_

_Every time she's near I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause' she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_(Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_(Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Everyone starts to applaud as tears start to applaud and Rosetta whispers, "She is one lucky Tinker."

"You can say that again." Says the girls at the same time.

Terence continues, "I, Terence, vow to never leave your side, to always be with you in the ups and downs, and to give my heart to you, my special Tinker fairy."

Everyone starts to awe.

Queen Clarion would say, "That was beautiful Terence, Tinker Bell, may you start with your vows."

Tinker Bell starts her vows, "Terence, I love you so much, even if you annoy me at times like the time you helped me with the fall scepter, I still love how helpful and funny you can be. I can't imagine being without you because of you, I decided to stay in Pixie Hollow and save spring and when you helped me build a new scepter we got more blue dust than we needed. I'm eternally grateful that you came to find me in that pirate ship, even if that meant breaking the rules. I now see that you are willing to do anything for me. That you put others first than your own life. I now see that you do love me, so I, Tinker Bell, vow to give my love to you."

"That was beautiful Tinker Bell." Say Queen Clarion, "Do you, Terence, take Tinker Bell to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To cherish with her with love? To support her through the challenges that Pixie Hollow may have? To be there for each other for better or for worst of times? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you mean what you say?"

"I do."

"Then do you, Tinker Bell, take Terence as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To cherish with him with love? To support him through the challenges that Pixie Hollow may have? To be there for each other for better or for worst of times? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you mean what you say?"

"Yes-I mean I do."

"May I have the rings?" Bobble gives Queen Clarion the rings, "Terence, as you place this ring on Tinker Bell, repeat after me; with this ring."

"With this ring."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"As I make you my wife."

"As I make you my wife."

"You may place the ring on her finger." Terence slips the ring on her finger as the Queen turns to Tinker Bell, "Tinker Bell, as you place this on Terence, repeat after me; with this ring."

"With this ring."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"I vow to be faithful to you."

"As I make you my husband."

"As I make you my husband."

"You may place the ring on his finger." Tinker Bell slips the ring on his finger as Queen Clarion says, "By the power invested in me, and as the fairies and sparrow man of Pixie Hollow as our witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Terence passionately kisses Tinker Bell as every clap and cheer.

* * *

**Alright, so I do not own "Why Don't You Kiss Her" by Jesse McCartney, since he does voice Terence. So again Happy Valentine's Day to all, and to all a goodnight. Please review and maybe let me know what their ship name is, if they have one.**

**Question of the day: Who would win in a death match? Periwinkle, Jack Frost, or Elsa?**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
